Everyday Life with a Foxy Guy
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto had just signed up for the Extra Species Exchange Program, but after acquiring some of the craziest houseguests and roommates he is really regretting his rash decision. The only thing that makes up for the craziness in his life is the fact that almost every morning he awakes with a different beautiful girl in his bed. NarutoxHarem


**Everyday Life with a Foxy Guy, a Naruto and Monster Musume Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Before anything else is said or read, I am saying this at the beginning of the chapter. Naruto will be a regular human and not have chakra or be a monster hybrid, and there will be a few girls from the Naruto universe in this story as well. Also Naruto's parents will be alive but for the most part out of the story, away on business, living in a different house to give Naruto privacy, visiting relatives and the like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume**

 **Chapter 1, An Unexpected Guest**

It was Saturday and the sun had just begun to rise, and throughout the small neighborhood there were only a handful of lights on in the small houses. In one of these houses, a small two story with a shed in the backyard, there was the rhythmic sound of flesh hitting against a large and padded something. Looking in the window where the noise was coming from we see a shirtless blonde male who stood at an estimated six feet tall. He was standing in the middle of a room that was surrounding by weights racks and exercise equipment. In one of the rooms corners there was a boxing bag that was secured to the ceiling and floor by a chain, and it was here that the blond was standing in a loose fighters pose throwing out jabs and punches.

From the sheen of sweat that can be seen on the blondes body, it was clear that he had been at this for a while, but he was keeping his breathing well and was showing little sign of slowing down. He kept at it for another ten minutes before he stopped punching and moved to the opposite corner of the room where there was a peculiar device on the ceiling. It looked like a pipe that was suspended by two other pipes from a thick wooden rafter leaving the first pipe parallel to the ceiling. The blonde grabbed something from a nearby shelf and began to strap them to his legs; as he stood up it is revealed that he is now wearing inversion boots. They look almost like ankle weights except for the lack of weights, the thick plastic acting as a brace and the two hooks that are on the front of the boots.

He jumped up and grabbed the pipe, proceeding to hook the boots to the pipe he was soon hanging upside down and began to perform sit ups. He started with regular sit ups, but once he hit his pace he began to twist his upper body to the right and left on the rises. He did this for about two minutes then stopped for a minute break, and repeat. He did this for about ten minutes before he dropped to the ground and took the inversion boots off and returned them to the shelf. Grabbing the pipe again he began to do pull ups, and every fifth one he would straighten his legs out to where they were parallel to the ceiling. He did this for two minute then dropped for a minute and squatted for a breath, and continued for another two minutes, and repeat.

When he was finished it was clear to see that he had a very trimmed body, and due to the constant changes of exercise while he was fit he never obtained too much bulk or muscle mass. He was wiping off with a towel when he began to smell food being cooked.

"I guess this means that she is up," he said with a smile on his face as he spoke of his unseen companion. "Well that means that I need to get in the tub now so I will be done before the food." Leaving the work out room he made his way to the upstairs bathroom, were he proceeded to enter and run the water in the tub.

Letting the water get to the right temperature he lowered himself into the water and allowed the liquid heat to penetrate his skin and soothe his muscles. Relaxing in a warm bath after a hard workout may be his favorite part of the workout. After a few minutes of relaxing, he soon began to lightly scrub his body with a rag and bar of soap, but he did not really attempt to clean himself just yet. This was just his way of relaxing after a workout, and the warm water also opened his pores and allowed more of the oil under his skin to be cleaned away. Once he was done with the relaxing soak he pulled the plug so that the tub would drain, and at the same time he turned on the shower at a lower temperature to help cool him down. Once the shower was running he then began to thoroughly clean himself, and after a few minutes of scrubbing and rinsing he heard a knock on the door.

"Chief Naruto," a female voice called out from behind the bathroom door, "are you about done? I have breakfast sitting on the table."

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute," he replied while letting the spray wash the soap off his back. Shortly after the water was turned off and he was in his bedroom with a towel around his waist while he was picking out the clothes he was going to wear for the day. Grabbing a pair of boxers, some red basketball shorts and a black wife beater he quickly got dressed so that the food would not get cold.

Walking down the stairs he was able to pick out the smell of eggs and bacon, he could smell something else but could not identify it at the moment. Stepping into the kitchen/dining room he was met with the sight of two plates on the table, both of which were loaded down with eggs, bacon, toast and what looked like fried potato slices. But the one thing that stood out the most in the modest kitchen was the near 7ft. tall woman at the stove covering the rest of the food for either seconds or another meal.

She had pale skin and bright blue hair, and the only marks that could be seen on her body were that of her tribes traditional tattoos. There were probably close to five tattoos on each arm and twice as many on her legs, but there bright blue color was what caused them to really stand out to him. When she turned around he could see that she was wearing an apron that was meant for him, but due to her height and her ***blush*** large chest, it was clear to see that it was too small and tight for her. Under her apron she was wearing a mix of modern clothing and her native outfit.

Her upper outfit consisted of bindings for her breast, because she was too large for standard bras, and over that she wore a mesh shirt, that looked more like a tank top than anything else. The final thing she wore was a traditional animal skin top, and it appeared that today she was wearing her favorite lion skin with the bottom of it being covered in the mane, which he was happy to say covered any of her breast that may have been exposed.

The bottom part of her outfit consisted of whatever type of underwear that she wore, that were covered by a pair of spats. Over that she had a second lion's skin, but this one was made as a skirt that was a little shorter than the spats and had a large slit up the left side of the leg. The right side had a small pouch made to be like a pocket that was attached by a lion's tail that was designed like a belt. And on her feet she wore some basic sandals that were made from triple layered animal skin and a strap of braided animal leather.

Overall she presented an imposing figure, if you could overlook the innocent smile that would almost always be present on her face. She was shy and did not do well in crowded areas, as he had found out on their first trip to the market together about three weeks ago, but she was always trying to help others. He guessed that is why he really liked having her as his extra-species partner, even for an Amazoness, Hinata was just so nice.

"Good morning Hinata," he said as he sat down at the table, "once again you have really outdone yourself with the meal today."

Hinata blushed a little and looked at the floor, although due to her standing height and the fact that he was sitting he could still see almost all of her face. He figured that she was still not used to dealing with people that are so much shorter than herself.

"I'm sorry," she replied meekly as she straightened up to look at him with her unique lavender eyes, what made them unique was the color and the fact that she did not have a pupil. "I got carried away again."

"It's fine, besides we always each what's left so it's not like we are wasting anything." Naruto said as Hinata relaxed somewhat. "Also we never know when we might need mor-"

"Hello Uzumaki household!" an exuberant voice rose from the living room.

"See what I mean?" Naruto deadpanned as he rose from his seat, "Please start a pot of coffee while I go and invite our guest inside."

"Ok Chief," Hinata said as she headed to the coffee pot and began to prepare coffee the way he had shown her.

Naruto walked into the living room and saw his friendly woman in black, standing in the middle of his living room with his front door wide open. This was his coordinator Ms. Smith, and the one that had assigned for Hinata to live with him. She had pale skin with long straight black hair, and her outfit consisted of a pair of dark sunglasses and a black business suit.

"Hey Ms. Freeloader," Naruto said as he enjoyed watching her reaction to him reminding her that whenever she comes over she always ends up taking either some of their food or at least a cup of coffee. It was funny that it took him about a week to realize that she would always leave with the cup and never bring it back, so he made the rule that she could only get some coffee if she brought her own cup with her. "What can I do for you today?"

Ms. Smith sweatdropped at the name but quickly recovered and allowed her face to shift back into the 'always calm and in control of the situation' look that he normally associates with her. "Well if you must know I was on my way to a different client's house when something came up and I was forced to make a detour over here."

"Would that detour happen to have anything to do with the empty cup that is dangling from you hand there?" he asked as he pointed at the cup that was slightly hidden due to how Ms. Smith had her arms crossed under her moderate chest.

"No…however now that you menti-"

"Hinata is already making you a pot right now." he replied knowingly.

"Excellent," Smith replied as she tossed the cup through the air, which left Naruto with the job of being the catcher. "Now then, with one piece of business out of the way I guess there is nothing left to do but tell you about the problem we have had."

"Why do I feel like it's your problem that you are trying to get me involved with?"

"No I assure you that you were already involved before I decided to come by here. It was a decision that was above me and that I have not got a say in the matter." Ms. Smith said with a serious look on her face that made Naruto actually get a little nervous as to what could have ruined her cheery attitude. "Somehow we got improper information of one of our host families, whether it was on our end or their end we are not sure. It may have even been some kind of cruel prank, but the end result is that one of our extra-species participants has not got a host family to live with."

"Well that is not good, and I understand the problem but I don't understand how it affects me." He said with a slight hint of worry as to what he thought was going to happen.

"Due to the lack of available areas we were wondering if you would mind accommodating this young woman while we find her a more permanent residence? We are in the middle of searching for one but we don't have enough families right now." Ms. Smith's face took on a less cheerful and an almost guilty look as she admitted, "If you don't allow her to stay here she will be shipped back to her home country and will then have to go through the exchange process again. We are nearing our maximum capacity as it is and I don't know if she would even make it back here this year."

"Fine fine," Naruto said with a slight downtrodden face, "no need to guilt me into anything, but how long till she gets here because I don't think that we have enough room for another person."

"Not to worry!" Ms. Smith exclaimed with all of her old fire returned to her, "while I was distracting you with that sad story I have had my people expanding your home to where you won't have to worry."

"WHAT!?" Naruto looked out the front window and saw that passed the white van that Ms. Smith drove there was multiple trucks and vans behind it with men in construction outfits running around. "What the hell have you done to my house, and don't you have to have my permission before you try anything like that?!"

"Not to worry, we have taken care of everything and you won't have to pay for any of the renovations or cleaning that we have done."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED!" Naruto yelled at the apparently obvious woman.

"Ma'am all of the modifications and expansions are finished as you instructed." A man said as he entered the front door that was still left open the whole time. "Do you want me to escort the exchange participant in now?"

"Yes please do," Ms. Smith said while still completely ignoring Naruto who was still trying to make sense of how his house had been changed and how it happened without him hearing a thing about it. "Come now let's go to the kitchen and get some of that coffee and you can be introduced to Miia in there."

 **END**

 **AN: I wanted to finish this and get it put out before the new year, but due to family deaths, family visits and being sick on and off during the last part of the year I was not able to keep up with that time line. For that I am sorry but I hope that this chapter and the following chapters will make it worth the wait.**


End file.
